There are many circumstances in which sutures are used to repair tissue, attach tissue to a correct anatomical position or to close a wound. In many instances, a suture loop is closed by multiple knots. To prevent slippage of the suture, multiple knots, 7 or 8 knots, must be made one after the other. This results in a large number of knots which is time consuming for the surgeon. It can also result in a large mass of suture material which can cause irritations and inflammation or injure the cartilage layer of a joint. Accordingly, in an aspect, the present invention provides a braided suture with superior knot-tying characteristics.